Off Again
by Kurisutaru
Summary: Sequel to my fic "Slide"...After some strange meetings with a certain Chiba-san... Is Usagi ready for more?!
1. Default Chapter

Kurisutaru  
kurisutaru_faithful@lunap.com  
Title: Off Again...  
Chapter:1/1  
summary: Sequel to Slide  
disclaimer: Can you say 'ABC' Can you say 'CANDY' Can you say 'Kuris-chan will hunt  
you down if you are an author for more fics' Can you say 'Duh Sailor Moon doesn't   
belong to Kuris-chan(only in her dreams)' AND can you say 'This is Kuris-chan's insane  
story ^_^'  
  
Ano, I thank everyone that have kindly reviewed me at FF.net....I thank my onee and  
imouto-chans ^_^and I thank NERDIE-SAMA!!!!!.....^_^  
  
cough cough....so Mamo-chan has gone stalker-like.....that's okay...right?! And this   
is another weird chapter...that's okay too right?! ^^;;  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi couldn't sleep well the past few nights, no matter how many times she told  
herself, to just let it slide. Soon, to tired to think, she grabbed her pillow and hugged  
it to sleep. The next morning, she woke, as was ready to leave, only to find a single   
red rose sitting on top of the morning paper...  
  
It was beautiful, Usagi had never seen such a perfect rose. She tried to think,  
of who would give that to her, perhaps they gave it to the wrong apartment. She   
only smiled, and took it in, only to realize, she was late again!  
  
Dashing from her place, and down to the Crossroads library as fast as she could,  
only to collide around the corner, once again, with Mr. Chiba.  
  
A bright childish grin spread across Mr. Chiba's face the moment Usagi hit him.  
"Usagi!" He happily greeted while helping her get her things once again, making a  
careful note to grab Usagi's cellular phone, and placing it into his pocket. Usagi  
mumbled a greeting and thank you and dashed away like the day before.  
  
The goofy smile never left Mr. Chiba as he waltzed in his building. That was until  
his secretary greeted him.  
  
"Mr. Chiba, Good Morning" She said with her best attempt at a seductive voice.  
Mamoru shuddered at her voice, a shrieking cat could be more soothing. He merely   
became serious and demanded the employees around, like the cold ruthless business  
tycoon he was known to be.  
  
It was later that day, around lunch, did something surprise him. Ann rung in to   
his office, "Mr. Chiba, a Miss Tsukino here to see you."  
  
The transformation reenacted again. He cheerfully invited Usagi in. She nervously  
enter his huge office but confidently demanded for her stolen possession to be  
returned. But before she could open her pretty little mouth, the tiny maroon phone  
rang in Mamoru's pocket.  
  
"Hello?" He had pulled the phone from his jacket pocket and answered confidently,  
as Usagi was fuming in the near background.  
  
"Hello? I'm sorry, maybe I dialed the wrong number..."  
Mamoru interrupted the lady on the line, "Who are you looking for?"  
"Usagi Tsukino."  
Mamoru grinned evilly, at the site of Usagi's weakness. She was begging for him  
to give her the phone!  
But Mamoru was known to be to stubborn to let her get her way...  
"She's sleeping at the moment, can I take a message?"  
The lady stuttered as she spoke, "She's sleeping? And you were over? eehh?!?"  
Usagi looked absolutely mortified, and enraged, the nerve of him!!!  
"Yes, a Miss--??" Mamoru fiddled with a pen, as he continued his conversation.  
"Minako is fine. You are?"  
"Mamoru."  
"Mamoru? Hmmm.....Usagi-chan never spoke of a Mamoru."  
twirling the pen, Mamoru's smile never left his lips.  
"Really? Well we did meet yesterday after all."  
"Mamoru...." And the realization hit Minako with a force, "AS IN MAMORU CHIBA?"  
"Yup." Where the last words he ever said, as Usagi finally got to the phone and   
pressed end, too enraged to deal with Minako's curiosity.  
  
She glared hard at him, as the expression goes, "If looks could kill..." She would  
have killed him yesterday.  
  
She uttered words colder than ice itself, "The nerve of you Mr. Chiba. After what  
you did to me yesterday. And now, you take my cell phone, then answered my   
calls. I don't even know why I haven't reported you yet! But mark my words I will defiantly report you. Mamoru Chiba you're nuts!"  
  
Mamoru smiled lightly, "Sorry dearie, you said that one already."  
  
Usagi, was lost in her rage, and walked up to slug the arrogant bastard in the jaw.  
  
*WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAPP*  
  
Went the rolling office chair that belonged to Mamoru. Usagi was now on top of   
Mamoru with her lips pressed against his.  
  
It was just too easy to shut a woman up.  
(^^;;)  
  
Memories of last night's ordeal swelled in Usagi's head, as she tried to break the  
unbelievably incredible spell. Powerless to this, however she wasn't the only one,  
for Mamoru was lost again, trying to figure out some reason to his insane behavior,  
only to find none. The two strange lovebirds could have stayed in that position forever.  
  
However, Mamoru's partner and longtime friend, decides to walk in and show   
Mamoru some incredible plans for the new charity building....  
  
"HOLY PETROLEUM BATMAN! What is that stuck to your face?!" The man laughed   
evilly, as Mamoru calmly put a red-faced Usagi down. Usagi went back for another  
chance to slug the crazy bastard, Mamoru however anticipated this, he caught   
Usagi's wrists and pulled her down on his lap, and calmly addressed Motoki while   
Usagi fumed in his lap.  
  
"Motoki! It's good to see you...Now, may I ask as to why you suddenly barged   
in here?"  
The blond headed man laughed again, "Did I ever knock Mamoru? No matter down  
to business." Motoki efficiently laid out the plans to the building, and the decoration  
orders for the opening night. "Now," Motoki continued, "We have with the budget  
you provided, a large warehouse, in the center of the area where most of the kids  
need attention. This building will be renovated, and decorated for the final opening,  
all within the budget, in 2 months. Now all that is left, is someone to put the final   
plans together." Motoki looked up at Mamoru at this moment, the petite women in  
his arms, then back at Mamoru to see a sparkle in his eyes.   
  
Mamoru gave the answer that Motoki wanted to hear, "Well, you've met her, this   
lovely lady in my lap is Usagi Tsukino, the new coordinator."  
  
Usagi sat in Mamoru's lap in shock. SHE AGREED TO NOTHING!!!  
  
Usagi finally snapped, few have seen her snap, even as a kid would horribly   
misbehave while she did her duties at the public library haven't succumb to seeing  
this side of her...  
  
She leaped from Mamoru's lap, and began to yell. "I HAVE AGREED TO NO SUCH   
PROPOSAL! I AM MERELY HERE TO GET MY STOLE CELLULAR PHONE! YOU ARE SO  
GOING TO HEAR FROM MY LAWYER!"  
  
Motoki smiled.  
  
"Now Tsukino-san, let me do the talking from here. I assure you, that you would  
absolutely not be able to refuse my offer. Whatever Mamoru-baka has said,   
forget it, I'll be sure to see that you get a better deal."  
  
Mamoru was about to object, but Motoki gave him a look to reconsider his decision.  
It worked, and Mamoru leaned back into his chair, to what the talented businessman,  
Motoki strut his stuff.  
  
Usagi, was somehow, intrigued, by a better deal? Usagi gloomily remembers, that   
she DID need the money. She stands with her arms folded, and impatiently   
watched Motoki present this, better deal.  
  
"Mamoru here, I'm certain has explained the proposal to you, would you care   
to explain, what prompt you to refuse? Employee feed back, is of utmost importance."   
  
Employee feed back, is of most importance? Usagi has never heard Beryl utter  
a sentence so, kind. Speechless for a moment, Usagi decides to really take  
this into consideration, and answers.  
"I felt that dressing formally and attending social events should not be a   
mandatory task. Unfortunately, Chiba-san made it clear that it was."  
  
Motoki eyed Mamoru. Mamoru Chiba, in all the years of knowing him, has never  
set out to seek attention for his employees, and most certainly not as a date  
to public social events. Motoki knew, that this woman was something special  
to be able to draw such a pathetic people-person such as Mamoru out of hiding.  
Smiling all over again, Motoki devised a plan, a evil plan.  
(MWHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA....^^;;)  
  
"Tsukino-san, I assure you, the social events will not be mandatory." Mamoru  
glared at Motoki. He ignored him, and continued, "However, it would be in   
your best interest to attend." Usagi raised an eyebrow to this.   
"After all, any one would give a chance at being able to hang off the arm  
of THE Mamoru Chiba."  
  
Baka Motoki.  
  
Mamoru glared heavily at Motoki as Usagi grabbed the cell phone from   
Mamoru's hands and stormed out of the office while happily slamming the door in the process.  
  
Motoki looked at Mamoru nervously, and cluelessly.  
"What? What did I do?" he uttered.  
  
Mamoru shock his head...talented....humph  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Usagi left work early and stormed home to take a soak in the tub,  
a nap and some aspirins. Her hair was everywhere, a chaotic typhoon,  
but she didn't care. The events that had past during these few days have  
driven her up the wall, and ready to scream. But she restrained herself.  
Sighing, she drained the tub, let down her long blond hair, and headed  
towards her stuffed animal infested bed to take a nap.  
  
However, the phone decided to ring. Usagi jumped, and hesitantly  
picks up the flower covered phone, weary of anyone that may be on the other line.  
  
"Hello, is Usagi here?"  
Usagi sighed, it was only Minako.  
"Minako-chan. It's me."  
"USAGI! Why didn't you tell me about Mamoru Chiba?!"  
"What about that Psycho Minako-chan?" Usagi said sweetly, all too sweetly.  
"What--?! Usagi, please, explain from the top! I haven't talk to you in days."  
Usagi made herself comfortable on the couch, and began explaining  
what had happened...  
"EEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH---" Minako squealed knowing all to well, what would come next, Usagi stopped Minako in mid-sentence.  
  
"Don't say it!" Shrieked Usagi, her arms flinging around in emphasis.  
"Why?" she pointedly exclaimed.  
Silence claimed the phone.  
"So...about this, job..." Minako slyly started.  
Usagi exclaimed, "Absolutely not Minako-chan!! He's a psycho!! I don't work with psychos!"  
"Oh, but working with a b*tch like Beryl is much better... You are just afraid... He's gotten to close already... You're afraid, that he's going to get closer."  
Usagi attempted to recover quickly, "Ha! You think that's it, isn't' it? Well it's not!"  
  
"Prove it to me Usagi. I don't believe you." Minako smirked, but of course naive Usagi couldn't' see it.  
  
"FINE! I will! I'll take the job, and prove to you that I'm not afraid of some psychotic guy."  
  
"You won't back down on me now would you?" Minako calmly dared.  
  
"No, I promise." Usagi gullibly said.  
  
"Tell me how it goes. I got to go. Ja ne Usagi!" And Minako abruptly hung up.  
  
"OH NO!" Usagi wailed, as she realized in horror, Minako tricked her, that wrench!  
  
~~Mamoru~~  
  
To say the least, I was very surprised that Usagi Tsukino would have shown up at my office promptly at 8 am. Even my secretary hasn't signed in yet. She wore a simple suit with blends and tints of several shades of brown. But any onlooker would argue, that she was just, plain. She was, astonishing, a radiance flowed from her, to say the least.  
  
She was sitting in the chair next to the elevator, she rose to greet me, I think I was floating riding the sound waves that flowed from her mouth. She did have a pretty mouth... "Hello, Chiba-san. May I have a word with you about your, purposal..."  
I floated off again, not really getting the words that sailed out of her glossed lips... "So, I have decided, I will take your offer."  
  
I dropped from the trance, caught in headlights I suppose. I cleared my throat and tried desperately to sease all the swirling thoughts swimming in my head.  
"Welcome to Chiba Corp. Usagi-san, please follow me, and we will work out the details."  
  
I should pat myself on the back, no stuttering, drooling, the words flowed out, uninterrupted, my voice was clear, and sound. I was actually feeling quite giddy.  
  
Better get Anne to cancel this morning's coffee.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was utterly fustrating, you know the feeling of having the one thing within your grasp, but you can't touch... ABOSOLUTELY aggrevating! Atrotous, utterly atrotous. However, it was better than, per say to stalk her, I do admit. 


	2. Chapter 2

Kurisutaru  
kurisutaru_faithful@lunap.com  
Off Again...  
Chapter 2/?  
Disclaimer: lalala...you know the drill, now on to the dance *dah dum   
dee.....*  
  
You are recommended to read the first part, Slide  
  
  
WAHHH So little feedback for the first chapter...sniffles.....no one   
wants to read?!! wahhh...  
  
HMPH...neways :P got this all out in one day...YIPPIE I'm inspired with  
insanity again!!....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Poor Mamoru, he had little time to ponder his bewildered thoughts for   
Usagi had stumbled into his office for a final cry of help.  
  
"Chiba-san, I was wondering some details of this project, I wasn't   
quite informed about." She would have babbled on, but the man simple   
looked at her so strangely that she decided to cut herself short of   
excuses.  
  
Mamoru just stared at the gorgeous angel, gawked you could say, but we  
both know that he wouldn't do that now would he?  
  
Swallowing hard to suppress his overactive imagination and urge, Mamoru  
scrambled through the mountainous stacks of paper piled in front of   
him. Curious at how all those papers had gotten there he pushed aside   
what was deemed useless at the time, stock quotes, upcoming paychecks,   
contracts... Most definitely nothing of importance, and found the   
single coffee stained napkin he had scribbled his notes onto and waved   
it under her nose.  
  
Usagi was alarmed at this very psychotic, very strange man but she   
merely just grabbed the paper, muttered a thanks, dashing out the door  
before he had a chance to try something ridiculous, like kiss her.   
AGAIN. She blushed hard and ran to her desk hiding her shamed face   
behind a seventeen-inch computer screen. She pondered if she would   
always find the weird ones to feel this strange and compelling feeling  
to be with them. She smacked herself on the head, what was she   
thinking, a feeling to be by them?! She shook her head in denial and   
continued to immerse herself in her work.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Motoki, prying into Mamoru's personal life, or the obvious lack of,   
watched the commotion brought about by this petite young woman. He   
merely grinned to himself, of all the irony in this world... Mamoru had  
always had the best women, beautiful, intelligent, kind, famous,   
overall women he personally would not mind having, fawning over him.   
These women wanted him like no other, yet he is attracted to the one,   
strange, bunny-like woman. The type of woman that is hot tempered, on   
the young side, cute, and somewhat insane. Yes sirrie, insane, from   
what he can tell. Heck, she makes HIM insane, which makes her   
absolutely just for him. Motoki glanced back and forth among the two,   
each desperately holding up protective shields, unfortunately for them,  
the thread of fate pulls much harder.  
  
Motoki covered his mouth, his face bleeding red. He removed his hand   
from his mouth, for a moment he was about to send out a diabolical deep   
laugh. Irony certainly is too much fun to watch, he started to type   
furiously to make up for his daydreaming/stalking/whatever unnecessary  
thing he was doing.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi sneezed hard. She looked about the room as if she had just been   
watched, talked about, but quickly dismissed herself when she found the  
room in a work-like trance that consisted of clicking keyboards,   
office telephone rings, and mummers of the lastest contracts.  
  
Taking in a breath, Usagi worked with the priority of what children   
needed in the center however every time she attempted to gather   
statistics and knowledge, it came back down to, what the man in charge  
wanted. Gritting her teeth she made a decision for the children, and   
she needed his opinion, it was only inevitable that she had to interact   
with her psychopathic Employer.  
  
Why HIS opinion you ask? Usagi had looked over the many details, and   
pieced together a child once in need, yes perhaps, Mamoru. The details  
were specific, and accurate with the descriptions of Usagi's research.  
  
Resisting the urge to scream out, Usagi breathed deeply in and out   
hoping very much that her face wasn't pinkish. Grabbing her portfolio   
of ideas and concepts compiled from the past 5 hours she marched right   
up to his office again and knocked solidly twice.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A pair of cold, cool blue eyes darted in the direction of the door, the  
eyes starred at the door intensively, and voice was reminded to speak.  
  
"Come in." It creaked.  
  
The eyes somewhat popped and ever so wanted to smack voice for its   
horrible performance, for goodness sakes, it creaked! However there was  
no time to discipline for the one object that caused the eyes and   
other to fall into chaos waltzed into the room.  
  
"Chiba-san." It greeted. The pair of eyes was no longer in logic's   
control. They wandered over the object, fascinated.   
  
"AHEM" the object attempted to collect attention once again. The eyes   
snapped back, cold and cool.  
  
"Usagi-san, how lovely to see you."  
  
Usagi was tempted to glare at him, but knowing all to well, it was   
fruitfulness. Sighing she continued.  
  
"I believe we need to schedule a meeting to further discuss your   
intentions for this project. You seem to have experience in this   
particular project, am I not correct?"  
  
Mamoru froze for a moment, but certainly long enough for Usagi to catch  
the slice of emotion.  
  
Her assumptions were correct, he had faced his own conquest. Usagi   
suddenly felt the need to comfort him, but quickly shook it off as he   
made a signal to answer.  
  
"Yes, Usagi-san, you are correct." He answered softly, most unlike this   
barbaric CEO.  
  
She smiled a little, just to ease the small tension created.  
"So, when shall we have this meeting? As soon as possible is best."  
  
Mamoru grinned gold. Opportunity had struck.  
"How about we talk it over dinner, since we both obviously missed lunch."  
  
Usagi was startled, she glanced quickly to her watch and realized that  
she had been researching for over nine hours with no more than a   
coffee as a break. But dinner with HIM?! That was too much for her   
system.  
  
"Chiba-san..." *GROWL went the tummy* But the stomach obviously did not  
care.  
  
"Shall we then?" He smiled.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the time, Motoki was the only one left in the office. He was   
actually rather peeved that Mamoru left him alone, at the office. He   
would at least ask if he would like something, but obviously Mamoru was   
occupied, trying not to trip on his excitement.  
  
Motoki stretched and continued typing, he was happy for Mamoru.   
Finally, other company than himself. Rather relieved at the idea   
actually, it was better than his fear of Mamoru holding an unspoken   
attraction to him. Motoki laughed hard and quickly knocked on wood.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mamoru practically danced to his vehicle, he smiled like a boy on   
Christmas morning and his eyes sparkled dangerously.   
"This way, this way." He said, or pretty much sung.  
  
Usagi smiled and followed Mamoru to the same car he camped at her   
apartment with. They got in and sat themselves down, Mamoru reached   
over Usagi and grabbed her seatbelt for her, closing the distance   
between them. Suddenly everything was light and warm, he was very   
close. Mamoru noticed as well and frozen in his current position, his   
eyes darted back and forth from hers wanting more than just a look.   
Usagi was unable to look away from the childish eyes, drawn to them   
afraid to move of speak in fear he would try something crazy. Mamoru   
wanted so much to touch her face, and push away the unbelievably   
annoying strand of hair that fell over her eyes and tickled her nose.   
However the strand of hair annoyed Usagi as well, soon her nose   
protested violently with a sneeze.  
  
*AAAHCHOOOOO*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Two sat in silence as Mamoru drove with one hand, and wipe his face  
with a napkin in the other. She sneezed in his FACE! With every wipe   
of the napkin, the more agitated he became. Unknowingly he made cute   
annoyed faces that caused Usagi to burst out into giggles.  
  
The cold, cool, and now, dark eyes turned away from the road and to   
her.  
"What, may I ask is so funny?"  
  
She glanced at him, and started to giggle harder.  
  
The pair of eyes narrowed, and an evil grin spread across his face. His  
hand dropped his napkin into a cup holder.  
"So you think this is funny ne? Would it be so funny, after I..."  
  
"You what?" She countered quickly, still barely able to control her   
laughter.  
  
"After, I kiss you!"  
  
And with that, he darted for her, caught off guard Usagi's lips were   
captured by his own.  
  
All control lost and held in the moment they're lips melded together   
unable to pull apart. Just as Usagi gave in wrapping an arm around his   
neck.  
  
Mamoru's very nice expensive car slammed into a pole.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
With cuts and scraps, the two glared at each other at a local hospital.  
  
"You should have kept your eyes on the road." Usagi commented.  
  
Mamoru glared, "Well you shouldn't have tempted me!"  
  
"Tempted you?! I did no such thing." Usagi countered.  
  
"You tempted me, and lured me into kissing you and loosing control. That's what you did!"  
  
Usagi just raised an eyebrow, surprised.  
"I'm not even going to try to argue with you."  
With that her high heels clicked away on the tiled floors of the   
hospital to a location without, the lunatic of a person, and called   
Minako to pick her up.  
  
The phone rung a few times and a cheery voice answered, "Moshi Moshi!"  
  
Usagi sighed with relieve that Minako was home, "Minako-chan, can you   
do me a favor and pick me up at the Crossroad District Hospital?"  
  
"Usagi-chan? What happened?"  
  
"It's a long story. Can you please hurry?"  
  
"Yes yes, I will be right on my way." With that, Minako hung up and   
rushed over.  
  
Meanwhile, Mamoru also grabbed his phone and called Motoki. After a   
lengthy explanation, and a harsh laugh from Motoki, Motoki was on his   
way to pick him up. After ending the call, Mamoru sighed and felt his   
throbbing head. But his head couldn't compare to the sweet lingering   
feeling of Usagi's warm lips across his own. He promised himself he   
would never let control slip. However, since their first kiss, which he  
vowed to let slide, didn't. Only control slid, he shook his head, had   
he lost it completely?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi began to wander back to the entrance where Mamoru was sitting.   
Mamoru, what was she going to do about him? One kiss, was alright, rule  
is, you can let one insane kiss slide. But the it was two, two kisses,  
now THREE, what do you do with that? Sighing immensely Usagi decided,   
that, in fact all three kisses were....were.....CONSEQUENCE! She   
couldn't do anything about it, after he did initiated all three kisses,   
so what was her worry...Usagi laughed hard, it wasn't like she was   
falling for him...  
  
Usagi laughed even harder as she reached a bewildered Mamoru and sat down.  
  
Falling for a psychopathic, insane, strangely sweet, handsome guy...  
  
Now isn't that hilarious?!  
  
Usagi cracked up some more, as Mamoru looked on worried...  
  
"Usagi-san?" He questioned with his blue eyes.  
  
Usagi faced him and looked carefully into his beautiful ocean blue   
eyes. Usagi's laughter faded, still starring. Suddenly she scream out   
rather loudly,  
"SH*T"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MWHAHAHAHA...well well well?!?! 


	3. Chapter 3

Kurisutaru  
  
kurisutaru_faithful@hotmail.com  
  
http://fly.to/kuris-chan/  
  
Title: Off Again...  
  
Chapter: 3  
  
Editors: Evil Illusions, Lady Moon (Thanks very much!!!)  
  
Disclaimer: @_@....ahhh the usual!  
  
*COUGH* yes, I know I've been out of it for a very long time...my  
  
excuse?!...Reality and life slapped me around a little and I  
  
needed time to recover and pull myself together...*minna nods in  
  
confusion*...  
  
September 2002-May 2003  
  
HOHOHO...  
  
You are recommended to read the first part, Slide (A separate  
  
story!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ahhh, the inevitable sound of silence hung in the air as the word  
  
that was carelessly shouted lingered down the hall. Usagi slowly  
  
swallowed and looked thoroughly embarrassed as nurses and little   
  
children holding their mommy's hand looked in her direction.   
  
She sputtered out a loud sorry, and people went about their way.  
  
She tormented her nails, gnawing away at them mercilessly. Her  
  
face was flushed a rose pink and her eyes dilated in a warm haze.  
  
She had fallen in love with HIM!  
  
Her heart felt torn apart in frustration, how ironic of her to  
  
fall in love with the one type, the one insane man she vowed to  
  
stay away from. She was supposed to marry someone very simple and   
  
plain, much like herself. That or remain single and become an   
  
extreme lover of the company of cats, not that she didn't already   
  
own one. But fate always preferred satire allowing Usagi to fall   
  
for the highly, mentally ill and unattainable ones. She puffed a   
  
breath of air, figures...  
  
"Usagi?!" Mamoru demanded after her strange outburst, though his   
  
exterior was collected, his interior was zealously giddy. His  
  
heart thumped excitedly, perhaps she felt the same frustrations   
  
as he had been facing all this time next to her? Her face was  
  
flushed more than usual, after a ritual torment from him. Also her  
  
eyes were distracted and distant. Sure symptoms of whatever  
  
madness he had encountered himself...  
  
He looked into her eyes for an answer. She looked away, downward,   
  
and mumbled, "Sorry, I realized that I had stubbed my toe on the   
  
chair here."  
  
He looked away, as did she. His heart plunged back in its hiding  
  
place. Is that all? Wait, since when did he ask for any more than  
  
that? He practically felt a physical blow to the back of his head,  
  
and some voice screeching "Baka" at him. Though stubborn, there is   
  
one thing that he would admit. He wanted Usagi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~  
  
Minako arrived shortly after Usagi's outburst, Usagi left without  
  
a word to Mamoru. Mamoru was left with his thoughts, and more.  
  
"Usagi?" Minako questioned, she never knew putting Usagi up for  
  
the job included putting her life in danger.  
  
Usagi sighed, "Minako-chan, I just want to go home, I've had  
  
enough for one day."  
  
Minako merely nodded and drove Usagi silently home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~  
  
Minako was vaguely aware that something obviously had occurred  
  
before she arrived. She looked at the two, who sat facing away   
  
from each other and their minds fully occupied. As expected,   
  
Mamoru Chiba was a looker, though he looked calm, it was evident   
  
that he was in deep thought, the slight blush that touched his   
  
cheeks were a sign that he was thinking of Usagi. Minako grinned;   
  
she that boy would be good for Usagi. Bringing her out of her   
  
she'll, that hideously cozy little place.  
  
It was about time her friend had some action in the romance world  
  
after so many years of solitude. Usagi wasn't always the shy quiet   
  
girl that no one knew. No she was the bright one in the room, she   
  
would pull loyal boyfriends' gazes away from their loved one. Usagi   
  
was essentially at the time more wanted than any woman, however that   
  
was then. It was the day Usagi's parents passed away did she hide   
  
her spark, her wonder. She buried it away when her parents were buried.   
  
Minako smiled at the thought of the return of the real Usagi Tsukino.   
  
Signs seeped through Usagi's walls already. Mamoru was worming his way   
  
into her heart, Minako had never been happier for her friend.  
  
Usagi needs him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"USAGI?!!!!!"  
  
"Absolutely not!"  
  
"PLEEEEEEAAASSSSSSSSE"  
  
Usagi had her hands placed powerfully on her hips, and her eyes  
  
narrowed into a thin slit.  
  
She opened her mouth filled with protests, "Minako-chan I refused  
  
to wear that!"  
  
Minako rolled her eyes, and crept closer to her, "Honey, it's a  
  
formal dinner, a sweater and a plaid dress won't pull it off!"  
  
Usagi pointed and gaped at the taunting piece Minako waved in  
  
front of her, "And *THAT* would?"  
  
The piece in question was a long fitted gown that hung a cascading  
  
flow of green vines, pale pink flowers and white slip. The top  
  
consisted of a low, loose cross, no straps.  
  
Minako pouted, "Well than Usagi-chan, I'll just have to tell  
  
Chiba-san that he'll have to buy a dress for you. We both know you   
  
have nothing in your drawers." Minako blinked, then smiled all too   
  
sweetly. Usagi imagined spending a day, alone, shopping with  
  
Mamoru Chiba... She felt a shiver up her spine; it didn't matter  
  
whether it was of delight or disgust.  
  
Usagi just held the dress in front of her and dropped her head in  
  
defeat. She sighed, "Alright Minako-chan, you win, you win." Glee  
  
spread across Minako's face like a well-drenched lighter fluid  
  
frenzy. Usagi's eyes filled with terror as Minako leaped for her.  
  
"Its make over time!" Minako squealed.  
  
Doom, doom was the only thing the trickled through Usagi's brain  
  
as Minako crammed her into her tiny bathroom.  
  
Three gruesome hours later, (which primarily consisted of  
  
getting Usagi into her dress...) Usagi steps out of the bathroom   
  
gobbling up the fresh air around her. Stuffed in her puny bathroom   
  
for three hours is certainly not any form of entertainment.  
  
Her airway was dreadfully constricted, probably due to the corset,  
  
or the loads of hair spray topped like snow on her head. However,  
  
it was then Usagi got a good look at herself in the only full-  
  
length mirror in her bit-size apartment. Usagi gasped at the  
  
reflected sight, she looked, nothing like the Barbie doll she  
  
feared. The dress fit quite well, and the hair was tousled up  
  
looked soft, instead of tight and strict. Usagi couldn't remember  
  
the last time she dressed up like this. She could barely recognize  
  
herself.  
  
Minako swivelled around Usagi and whipped her glasses off her face.   
  
"Usagi-chan, you won't be needing these." She taunted, proud of   
  
her end product.  
  
Usagi protested at the blurred vision, "Minako-chan!!! I need  
  
those to see!"  
  
"Usagi, I know you purchased contacts before, where did you stash   
  
them?" Minako answered, all too knowingly.  
  
Submission fell upon Usagi, Minako had won her way, yet again.  
  
Best friends. You gotta love them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi stood at the grand gates of her apartment complex. Usagi had   
  
insisted that Mamoru, NOT retrieve her for the outing. To insure   
  
he didn't do anything maddening, Usagi left an extra half-hour to   
  
avoid him. Crazy? Yes of course, after all she's dealing with Mamoru Chiba.  
  
Usagi held the thin jacket to her limbs as she clicked, and  
  
clanked her way down the sidewalk. Cars passed from side to side,   
  
one car even slowed significantly next to her to have an  
  
overbearing man roll down his window and hoot an animal  
  
compliment. The compliment angered Usagi to a boiling degree  
  
that sent her pounding her lovely pearl shoes into the pavement.  
  
She looked down to curse at her long gown that half trailed the  
  
ground, and half gathered in her palms.  
  
Usagi too concentrated her on pathetic gown she smacked straight   
  
into an innocent bystander.  
  
Okay-- As it would be, the bystander would be anything but  
  
innocent.  
  
"Usagi-san!"  
  
Usagi's eyes bolted from her defenceless gown up to the eyes of  
  
the man she ploughed into. "Motoki-san, what are you doing here?"  
  
Motoki smiled sweetly and shoved his cold hands into the pockets   
  
of his tux. "Usagi-san, I was instructed to pick you up, of course."  
  
Usagi's eyes bolted wide, all too wide. Pick her up? Whatever did  
  
he mean? Surely he didn't mean that Mamoru sent him looking for  
  
her? Usagi shook her head from such sentimental thoughts. Mamoru   
  
Chiba was not a man that would do such things. He was a businessman,   
  
her employer! Reflexively, Usagi's pure blue eyes  
  
clouded over in disappointment.  
  
"No, Motoki-san, I believe you're mistaken. Thank you very much  
  
anyway." She answered politely, then dashing off like the hounds   
  
of hell were after her.  
  
Motoki shook his head in amazement, and then proceeded to flip   
  
open his cell phone and dialled to his anxiously waiting   
  
'fallen-for-her' friend. "Mamoru! Like I said, no worries,   
  
she's safely arriving... No, you knew she wouldn't ride with you...   
  
What about the rope?! You actually wanted me to go through with that?!   
  
Pull yourself together man!" That was the last of the conversation   
  
Motoki had with Mamoru as he ignored all barked commands and protests   
  
and turned off his phone.  
  
Usagi was one of the few women he had ever met with the knowledge that   
  
Mamoru was a man with money and power, and not flock to him like a moth   
  
to those annoyingly bright electric lamps. Mamoru's "older sister"   
  
Yuka, and Mamoru's first grade teacher Yoka-san has ever seen past   
  
Mamoru's extensive materialistic exterior. Yuka had taken Mamoru under   
  
her care in his earlier years of college, while Yoka-san was a harsh   
  
disciplinarian Never once did Mamoru attempt to chase either as a romantic   
  
interest. Motoki quickly wiped away the vulgar image of Mamoru hitting on   
  
his sixty-year-old first grade teacher and returned his thoughts to his   
  
current contemplation. Usagi Tsukino, a woman unintentionally after only   
  
his heart. Boy, did she ever get it. A heart, at times, Motoki thought was   
  
non-existent. Yet, there are times when Mamoru's heart could be one of the   
  
biggest hearts ever, simply waiting to be filled by love. Motoki complimented   
  
himself on his valiant effort of poetically inputting love and Mamoru   
  
in the same sentence. He patted himself on the back as he waltzed towards   
  
the entrance of the banquet.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Honestly, it was very boring. Usagi actually caught herself  
  
slumping towards the shinny plates as drool threatened to trickle  
  
from the corners of her lips. It was unbelievable, her lips were  
  
so very chapped, all that expensive lipstick and it can't  
  
moisturize for the life of it.  
  
Mamoru was thinking about her lips too...Just not quite the way  
  
that she was...  
  
Motoki banged the glass, as if it was his life long ambition to snap  
  
Mamoru from his thoughts. Mamoru looked up to his friend's face to see   
  
the look of 'I'm saving your ass so get on with it' look. He  
  
practically smacked himself audibly, the banquet! Usually, Mamoru would   
  
be skilfully becoming fast buddies of prospecting  
  
stockholders and capital investors, or even sucking up to  
  
Stockholder's wives or newly purchased cars (not in the order of  
  
"importance", of course). However tonight he found himself staring  
  
at Usagi, a gentle light of the shadows halfway across the room,  
  
and contemplating thoughts of her intense kisses.  
  
Usagi's eyes turned Mamoru's way and noticed he held a smug smile on his   
  
awfully handsome face. He invited her here to die! She deducted after   
  
practically wiping the drool collecting at the  
  
corner of her lips. Who said these things where romantic and  
  
beautiful, blah blah blah, they were so wrong, so very wrong.  
  
Minako was going to get a beating when she got home. To think,  
  
Minako made her wear this atrocious thing to something like this.  
  
She guessed it was fitting for such an event, courtesy of Mamoru  
  
Chiba. She clashed eyes with his in a menacing, "You're going to  
  
die if it takes me all night to get you," look.  
  
Mamoru widened his eyes as he realized the object of his attention had   
  
turned her attention to him. His eyes then proceeded to soften as he found   
  
himself thoroughly amused, she hated it here. Her eyes were ablaze, just   
  
the way he liked them.   
  
*Kuris-chan: oO;; okay, so I'm making Mamo just a   
  
little too crazy ne?? HAHAHAH... but hey, it's about 3 am, finals are coming...   
  
Why not he join my insanity?!? BHWAHHAHAHA*  
  
He decided, that there was enough staring for one night. Action must persist!  
  
It was Usagi's turn to widen her eyes, in frantic half-thought of,  
  
'please don't let him come here,' she found herself hurrying out  
  
the glass doors and out to, her doom. She wanted to scream for she   
  
had stupidly trapped herself on the second story balcony! Of all the   
  
idiotic things she had ever done, not that she could count all of them mind you,   
  
she just had to flee out those doors. Her heart pounded a million miles a second,   
  
whether it was because she had foolishly trapped herself, or the fact that the   
  
man who had previously kissed her senseless was making his way through the  
  
doors.  
  
It smacked him like a wet noodle; the tension in the outdoor air  
  
was immense. It was then the chaotic thoughts that ran laps  
  
through his head came to a stop. The arrived at one simple conclusion,   
  
she was scared. Instantly, Mamoru sighed as he felt his heart tumble and   
  
approached Usagi slowly.  
  
"Usagi-san, how are you this evening?" He greeted carefully while  
  
he kept a safe distance away. Mamoru couldn't understand why, but the   
  
moment he saw her scared eyes, he felt torn. He wanted to do everything   
  
in his power to take that fear away. With all the  
  
madness that had happened the past few months, it hadn't occurred to him   
  
that he had strung Usagi along the way.  
  
Half a grin managed to make its way to her flawless face. Usagi  
  
took in some air, and tried once again to deal with this man  
  
rationally. "It's been a lovely evening." She said curtly.  
  
Mamoru couldn't help but raise an eyebrow and present "the look" of distaste,   
  
"Really Usagi-san? I found tonight almost unbearable." Usagi met his look with   
  
her own eyes. Mamoru's heart thumped away melodically for her eyes were bubbling   
  
in pleasant amusement.  
  
Usagi broke the gentle silence in a choked laugh, "Ahhh Chiba-san, you're mistaken.   
  
I said the evening was lovely, I meant nothing of the event."  
  
They genuinely exchanged smiles.  
  
It was a new start, you could say, the next step of their bizarre  
  
relationship.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MY goodness, it's been a while... I've been tearing my hair  
  
out trying to figure out what to do with this sequel!!!  
  
AHHHH... I hope it went okay... I really didn't want to make it  
  
another cliqued fic... I already caught myself doing that in other  
  
fics... *wails* 


End file.
